


Fluffy golden furr

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dog Arthur, Dogs, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: After yet another bickering, Merlin decides to take revenge on Arthur in the only possible way ...





	Fluffy golden furr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
I am not dead, but between the University and the new long that I am writing of time to continue this small collection is very little.  
Enjoy the reading

The light filtered through the window of the royal chambers.

Arthur poked his head under the pillow feeling particularly strange that morning.

All night long he had done nothing but tossing and turning in bed with strange nightmares.

Suddenly his door opened with a soft noise, waking him from his sleep.

Arthur opened an eye just in time to see Merlin enter his room "Good morning Sire" he said, holding back a smile "I'm glad to see that you are happy this morning, Merlin" the prince said.

Suddenly a couple of barks rang out in the room "What was it?" Arthur asked alarmed, and again the same sound as before sounded in the room.

"What have you done this time?" Arthur tried to get out of bed and immediately realized that something was wrong, very wrong.

Everything was at a different height, the floor seemed so far from the edge of the bed (not only did it look like it, it really was, and Arthur learned it at his expenses when he slammed face first on it) and even the colors were more faded and tending to a strange yellowish brown.

Arrived in front of the mirror, the prince let out a squawk of surprise "What did you do to me!" he said, letting out a low menacing growl.

"Sorry, I can't understand you, wait a minute" Merlin said, he moved his hand and his eyes became golden "Speak now"

"I said: what. did. you. do. to. me !?" Arthur repeated, growling some more "It's just an harmless, little spell. I warned you that it was better not to challenge me" Merlin replied grinning.

Arthur turned to look at himself in the mirror, he had become a dog!

[ ](https://ibb.co/V33L1sv)

But not just any dog! He had become a very silly (and very puffy) golden-haired Pomeranian!

"You're kidding! Let me come back as I was!" Arthur commanded, puffing his chest to look threatening.

"No, I find you very cute like this"

"We'll see if you'll still find me cute when I bite that bony ass of yours!" Arthur barked.

At that moment someone knocked on the door

"Arthur? Can I come in?"

"Good morning My Lady. You can come in, but I'm afraid Arthur is not here.

He came out a little while ago for a hunt" Merlin replied, leaning down to pick up the small Pomeranian.

At the sight of a small furball in his friend's arms, Morgana's face opened in an expression that Arthur had never seen on the girl's face "Who is this little guy? He's so cute" she squeaked, caressing the little dog's head who went in ecstasy "He is Arthy. I found him last night while wandering in the citadel, I fed him and now he follows me everywhere. It's a bit of a prat, but after putting up with Arthur, this is notting" answered Merlin before the little dog stirred in his arms and planted his sharp teeth in the his hand.

Morgana reached out to take the little dog "You are such a nice little chap" she said, petting him some more "But you stink! We need to bath" the little dog let out a sound of desperation "You can't do this to me! Merlin, help me!".

Merlin smirked "I think you are right Morgana, but I can't do it... I have Arthur's armor to polish, the horses to muck..."

"Oh don't worry Merlin, I will do it!" replied the girl heading fro the door " Thank you! And don't worry little one, Morgana will treat you very well.

See you soon and be a good boy" Merlin replied, giving the little dog a quick scratch behind the ears.

" I think I have some bows and lace somewhere in the room.  
I'll ask Gwen to look for them" said Morgana to herself closing the door.

"Merlin! Mark my words, I'll avenge myself!" the prince shouted, from the hallway.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quietly and, at lunchtime, Merlin returned to fetch his little furry friend.

As soon as he opened the door to Morgana's room, he couldn't suppress a loud laugh: Arthur, or rather the Pomeranian, was all decked out with bows and lace, looking utterly cute but ridiculous.

"Oh Merlin, isn't he cute?" Morgana asked stroking the little dog's head "Of course he is. Come Arthy, let's go, it's lunch time!" said Merlin lifting the Pomeranian.

The two went then to Arthur's rooms and, sat at the big table.

Merlin organized it to serve his prince's lunch "How long will this last?" asked Arthur, exasperated "Oh, come on, don't tell me that Morgana's attentions haven't been to your liking ... you are so cute with that lace around the neck!" said Merlin "I want to return human!"

"You have to apologize first!" Merlin replied.

The little dog flattened itself to the ground and began to growl showing its teeth "You are not scary as you think you are, Arthur"

"I would never apologize to you! The Pendragones don't apologize" Arthur said "As you wish, feel free to come to look for me when you change your mind" Merlin answered, going out in the hallway.

Merlin turned then to Arthur and grinned "Girls, it's all yours" and immediately a series of excited little screams rose from the outside of the Prince's room.

Merlin left the room again and, leaving behind the happy screams of the girls and Arthur's desperate "MERLIIN", closed the door, returning to his duties


End file.
